War
by Dark Daxter
Summary: Warning : this fic is rated M 16. Soon coming lemon so watch out! Three years after the events of Jak X Combat Racing, Jak Mar has new chalenges to face. King of Haven City, he assumes his role. One thing has caught his eye: his mechanic. JXK
1. Cooking : dangerous?

**Author's Notes:**

**Forget everything that happened between Jak and Keira at the end of Jak X Combat Racing. Doing so will give the story some form of coherence. If by any chance you want me to add more chapters, please review with your comments.**

It was over for him. He was dead. She walked up to his body, looked at his broken armor, the dagger plunged in his heart. She couldn't stand to see her lover lying there, in a pool of blood. It was finally over for him. Jak Mar was dead.

Three years after the end of the epic combat racing Jak and his friends competed in, everything was back to normal. When his father Damas died, Jak gave Sig the rule of Spargus city and he ruled as Mar on Haven City. He was referred as Mar by his subjects, but to his friends, he remained the good old Jak. Tess and Daxter, who were now Ottsells, became weapon forgers. The married couple worked for Jak by designing new weapons for his army and took care of the Naughty Ottsell. That bar was still theirs and open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, for parties hosted by Jak. Every party, every birthday, every occasion was celebrated there. When his royal subjects asked about the meaning of the special, unique venue, Jak would simply say: "Nostalgia".

Samos became Jak's royal vizier, guiding the young ruler into making good decisions about his kingdom. Torn and Ashelin finally got married and became in charge of Haven security. They liked the job since they had the chance to try out all the new weapons before anyone else! Brutter became the royal merchant, dealing with merchants from all over the world. An advantage for Jak, since Brutter was a very good dealer!

As for Jak, he still had to feed on dark and light eco. Since Dark Jak and Light Jak were a permanent part of him, he needed them to survive. And they needed the eco.

Keira stayed by Jak's side as his mechanic. She was still fully in love with him but now, she wasn't so sure anymore. She loved his real side, but hated his two alter egos. She loved his smile, his eyes, and his silky hair. It was pure love.

Jak, on his side, was also in love with Keira. He dreamed about being with her ever since he met her. Now, he could, but he won't. He is afraid of not giving her the life she wants. He's afraid she'll reject him, that she'll say it's too late for that.

One day, Jak was at Daxter's place playing cards. Daxter also invited everyone to celebrate a special evening: _The Defeat of the Dark Makers_. Torn was ready to rip up Daxter's head from his body since he kept losing but Jak stood in the middle with Brutter and were ready just in case. Keira, Tess and Ashelin were in the kitchen, cooking for the boys. Keira was on a wobbling chair, trying to grab a special sauce of Tess' invention sitting in the higher shelf. Tess advised her not to be on that chair but she insisted.

Jak, tired of playing cards, gave his place to Samos and went in the kitchen to see if his friends needed help. Keira was surprised to see a man working in the kitchen. Usually, she fixed Jak's food and she liked it. But this time, it was the opposite.

"I usually make my own food," he gladly said. "I've been doing it even before I met you. I always loved cooking!"

"Glad to see you like it!" she said. "Can you help us out?"

Jak nodded and as he reached for a spare apron, he heard a cracking noise. The leg of the chair on which Keira stood on just broke and she was about to fall. Jak, quick on his feet, grabbed her before she could hit the floor on the remains of the wooden chair. She found herself on him, who was on his back, still holding her from the waist. Blushing and barely scratched, Keira looked into Jak's blue eyes. She saw love and passion in them. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Jak raised his hand to her hair, stroking them gently. His hand slid under her shirt as the other one grabbed her under the knees. Holding her bridal style, he lifted her down the hall to the couch in the living room. He put her down and kneeled in front of her. He slowly approached her as he whispered, "_That's why I prefer cooking myself!"_

She laughed. Still a little dizzy, she stood up, grabbed Jak, sat on his lap and started kissing him passionately. She was listening to her subconscious, which basically screamed her to kiss him. Jak kissed her back. Both were thrilled. They're respective fears was conquered.

Daxter caught them as he walked in the room to check up on Keira. Jak saw him. Dark Jak took over for a measly second to glare at Daxter. Daxter thought he dreamt it, as Jak was still in his normal self, kissing Keira. A measly view of Dark Jak was enough to shut him up. He slowly backed up out of the room.

Keira snapped out of her trance and realized what she was doing. She pushed Jak away and looked him once more in his eyes.

"Well, that was... uh... good!" she babbled.

"Yeah! I liked it when you... uh... used the tongue..." he said, trying to finish his sentences.

"Well... we got to get back to work now! Dinner isn't going to make itself! Are you coming?"

"Uhm yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

She left, leaving him alone in this living room.

Daxter peeked in, making sure there was no Keira inside.

Jak raised his head and watched Daxter coming to him.

"Sorry Dax... I... I..."

"I know! Ya know Jak? I was in the same trouble with Tess when I first met her! Whohoo! What the hell of a gal she was! But now, look at us! We're together, working for the ruler of Haven City, living the deeeee-luxe life! What could we need more? We got each other! That's what you need Jak! Keira! If you need help, ask me! I've uhh… I've been around myself so… you knoooowwww…"

"I will!" he chuckled. "Now, I got to go help the girls in the kitchen. Want me to cook you something special?"

"Well, I'd gladly forget what you just said if you make me a delicious Yakkow cocoa with the sprinkles on the top!"

"All right then. One Yakkow cocoa with sprinkles coming up!"

Jak went back to the kitchen, Daxter joined his guests playing cards. As Jak entered the kitchen, he saw Keira acting as if their little moment never happened. She was holding the casserole and was trying to stay in balance. Jak decided to let it go for tonight. He fixed Daxter's Yakkow milk, helped finish making dinner and called everybody for dinner.


	2. Pasta and fire

**Hey guys! I finally updated the story. It may seem a little short, but trust me, that's not what I've been working on... promise! Anywayz, sorry about taking so loong to update, but I had the end of year exams, summer school and a surgery on my ass for the whole time. So I'm not leaving this place anytime sooner and the story will be updated regulary. Promise!**

Now, on to the story... chapter two people!

----------------------------------------------

Again, not copyrighted to me, but to Naughty Dog inc.

----------------------------------------------

Jak and Keira put this incident behind. They knew it was only a one-time only kiss, which would never happen again. At their disappointment, they ate dinner without talking to each other. Silence reigned at the table. Daxter looked with one eye on Jak, the other on Keira. He couldn't stand that silence.

"Oh Jak! Thanks for that Yakkow milk; it was delicious! And Keira, good pasta! What's your secret recipe?"

"That Dax…" the young lady said. "It's very secret, but I could tell you that I went a little strong on the salsa… is it too spicy?"

Everyone tried to be polite and say no. Only Jak was silenced. He was looking in the emptiness of the streets. It was strange. At that time, Haven was filled with people walking around and goofing everywhere. He took one last bite of his pasta, thanked everyone, and went outside.

Keira looked at Tess for a moment, then at Ashelin. Both girls knew what she wanted, just by looking at her. They nodded as she stood up, thanked Daxter for the invitation and rushed outside to meet Jak.

As the young king was about to get on his zoomer, he saw his mechanic coming straight to him.

"Jak!"

"Kei---!"

"My lord!"

That was Kalim, Jak's personal bodyguard. He was a middle aged man, but by looking at his face, people often mistaken him for a kid. His skin was a tanned color and his eyes we're sparkling blue. He was wearing a Krimzon Guard armor, without the mask.

Keira and Jak watched as Kalim was running towards them, urgently.

"My lord! There's…… there's been a security breach in the palace… people--- no citizens! Everywhere, burning things! We need you!"

Jak was shocked. He mounted his zoomer, Kalim mounted Daxter's zoomer in front of the Ottsell's place to follow the king. Keira grabbed Jak's sleeve; she wanted to go with him.

"No Keira. I don't want to put you in danger!"

"You won't! I'll stay outside the palace. I won't interfere! And what in the precursors could happen to me?"

"Miss Keira…" Kalim responded, "This is dangerous. There are citizen's everywhere with PeaceMakers shooting everything that moves!"

"**I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!** Besides, I got something for you in my garage, that's why I need to come with you! That weapon could save thousands of lives, as well protect you against PeaceMakers!"

Jak looked at the flames that were visible from where he stood, then at Keira. He decided to let her come. He ordered Kalim to go back to Daxter's and call in Ashelin and Torn. He'd need them.

Keira jumped behind Jak as he flew to the palace. Kalim watched the zoomer go until he figured he'd have to go warn his bosses.


	3. She remembered it all

Jak and Keira zoomed to the palace aboard Jak's zoomer. They were rushing as fast as possible to get to the palace in time. While on the way, Jak had the urge to ask about this newly-build weapon. He wanted to know its features; he had the urge to try it himself.

"So Keira, what is this new weapon you build?" he asked, curious. Keira looked at him with a snicker. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"You'll see…" she said with a sensual voice. Jak just focused on his driving in disappointment. He looked around the place, as he remembered when he and Daxter were causing chaos in these very streets. He snickered at the visions of him and his friend beating up innocent people to steal their car so that they could escape the Krimzon Guards. But this really made people madder at him. He never cared, as long as he had fun.

_Good times… good times…_

He abruptly stopped his vehicle. Keira thought that they arrived to the palace, but turned her head to realize that they were in the city, next to where Jak first came out of the Baron's palace, five years ago. She knew because Jak brought her here after the death of Mizo. He was ready. He was ready to show her his pain… to share it with her.

She remembered it all.

----------------------------------------------

It was a silent night. Jak and Keira were having dinner at her garage. He was helping her fix the Javelin X, beaten up after a rough race she and Ashelin did that day. Ashelin won, but she had fun. What really made her happy, is that Torn gave Ashelin her prize kiss after she won.

_Not Jak…_

Jak lend her a hand when he evaluated the damage that she did to the car. It was a pretty close race, as she and Ashelin really went head to head. The wheels were spinning to the maximum, their engines were firing up and the dust was flying.

He stayed up all night to help her out. The least she could've done was to serve him supper.

At the moment, they were both eating some good soup, made by Keira of course. She was feeling kind of shy watching him eat, shirtless. She accidentally dropped some oil on him and his shirt was all covered in the substance. The boy just laughed and took off his shirt, telling her it would be less of an obstacle for working.

He just smiled as he went back under the car, working on the structure of the car that got pretty damaged thanks to some mines set by Ashelin.

Jak was in front of her, eating her soup. He seemed famished, but he got all bloated with her soup. Keira then had an idea.

"Jak, what happened those last years when you were in Baron Praxis' dungeon? What have they done to you?" she asked, restraining herself to not to go too deep, afraid it might hurt Jak's feelings.

Jak just looked at her. He stared at her with a faceless expression before opening his mouth. The first words that came out were _"Come"_.

He stood up, setting his bowl down. He took her hand and helped her to stand up. He then took her hand and led her outside of the garage, where he stopped to look at the stars. Keira watched Jak as he shed a tear as he smiled. He turned his look to her and asked her to follow him.

They walked for a few minutes in the cold streets of Haven City. Jak was looking around him, taking his time to remember. He was still shirtless, but Keira had her hands around him. He wasn't cold, but it was a good excuse for having her holding him so tight.

He smiled.

----------------------------------------------

"Keira" he said.

Keira woke up. She realized she had been daydreaming for a few minutes. She wanted to ask Jak what they were doing in this part of the city. She didn't ask, Jak already answered that.

She followed him to that tunnel that led them into the palace. To her surprise, it wasn't blocked.

"I decided to keep that tunnel as a secret emergency entrance and exit. It's pretty dark in here and it's easy to get lost. Just hold my hand and follow me."

She did so.


End file.
